I HATE PARTIES
by Dewy - 2 JBFA WINS
Summary: Oneshot. Breaking up has never been so easy. It’s the getting her to go away part that’s never been so hard.


**I HATE PARTIES.**

_Breaking up had never been so easy. It's the getting her to go away part that's never been so hard._

I stood in the corner, leaning against the wall, watching the others. Jack was talking with Race in the middle of the room, and Mush was over by the drinks. Blink was probably upstairs with his girlfriend, and Spot was surrounded by various girls. He seemed happy that they were all throwing themselves at him. Race looked over in my direction when scanning the room. I caught his gaze and nodded at him in greeting. He sauntered over to where I stood, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket and taking one out. He replaced the box back in his pocket and took out a match. He lit the cigarette.

"Hey, Bums."

"Race," I replied.

"Smoke?" he asked, holding out the cigarette. I shook my head. He cracked a smile. "You wuss. Tell me you've had a smoke."

"Yeah, I have," I defiantly responded.

"Prove it," Race shoved the smoke at me. I took it, took a drag, and handed it back to him. His eyes lit up, and he smiled, not expecting me to accept his offer.

"See?" I asked, running a hand through my hair to get it out of my face.

He nodded. "Is Stripes around?"

"Coming," I answered. She said she'd be around here sometime, and I'd wait. I scanned the room for her short, black hair, but I didn't see her. I did see another girl with black hair, but it was curly, so it couldn't have been Stripes.

"Ya sure?" Race asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, looking him in the eyes.

"Cuz I know a mighty good lookin' girl who's looking for a guy tonight," Race replied, smiling. I shook my head.

"I'm good," I answered.

He held up his hands. "All right, all right." He walked over to where Mush was stationed with the drinks and took a swig of something. I scanned the room for Stripes again, but she definitely wasn't here yet.

I felt a hand on my chest. I looked over to see a girl with defined features and long, blonde hair in an extremely revealing top next to me. She half smiled and looked up at me through long lashes. "Hey there, stud," she began seductively. I looked away, but her other hand was now on my face, moving it over so I had to look at her again. "You look awfully alone over here."

"I'm fine," I replied, removing her hand from my chest and pulling out of her grasp. She followed me and placed her arms on my shoulders. "Come on, boy. You know you want to," she smiled.

I exhaled slowly and removed her arms from my shoulders. "What's your name?"

She pouted. "Swinger."

What a name. It explains a lot.

"You just looked so _lonely_ over here," she traced my jawbone with her index finger. "I figured you wanted some company."

I glanced over to Race, whose back was to me. I could sense that he had set this up.

She put her arm around me. "Be my boyfriend for the night," she whispered.

"I have a girlfriend," I replied, shrugging off her arm.

"She never has to know," Swinger continued, putting her hands on my waist. I slapped them away. "Come on, don't'cha want some fun?"

I tried to think of something to get her to go away. "Ain't got any money on me," I lied.

She leaned up so our heads almost touched. "For you, I'm free of charge."

"Free or not, I'm not interested." I bluntly replied, pulling away from her.

A girl in a skimpy dress walked by and stopped next to Swinger. She looked up at me, and then back at Swinger. "Who's this?"

"My boyfriend," Swinger replied without a beat. The girl smiled and walked away before I could say anything.

"I am not interested," I said through my teeth.

"Come on, Bumlets," she purred, "One night's not gonna hurt."

"Get away from me," I growled.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Oh, you're playing hard to get now, huh?"

I whacked my head against the wall and closed my eyes. "Leave me alone."

"I mean, we are _together_," she said softly.

"Cut the crap. Get outta here," I said strongly. "Go wrap your legs around Spot for the night."

She laughed. "Conlon? Nah. I want _you_," she pointed at me and smiled.

"I want you to leave," I muttered under my breath.

"What, boyfriend?"

I didn't even reply. She wrapped an arm around my waste and pulled me toward her until our hips were touching at the side.

I looked over at her. "All right."

Her eyes lit up.

I continued. "I'm breaking up with you."

I stormed off out of the room, right into Stripes. I pulled her into a passionate kiss, and led her away into the night.


End file.
